Dairy of a Castaway
by Henna Mori
Summary: this is the dairy of Shara King, a doctor from San Fran. who's vacation to paradise has turned into a disaster. will she find her freinds and make it back home safe or will she and her firends die on the unmerciful island? Rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, I'm Shara, Shara King; I was born in Georgia on August 10th. I'm 23 years old unmarried with no children. I live in San Francisco and haven't heard from my folks in nearly four years. Five of my closest friends and me had decided to go on a fishing trip in the Bahamas. My friend Damion even had a boat we could use so we went. None of us had expected a freak storm to blow up out of nowhere, it totaled Damion's boat, I have no idea where the others are, I'm alone and scared but I've got to find then and bring them home. This is my story.

**Day 1**

I'm guessing it's about midday but I've no way of knowing if I'm right. I've only just regained consciousness I'm a bit dizzy, really hungry and worried for my friends. Fortunately for me the island I ended up on seems to be teeming with usable recourses and food. I've seen some fish in the shallow water near the beach and the whole place is bursting at the seams with coconuts. I also think there're some clams on the rocky seabed but I'm not sure if I'm willing to risk a shark attack. I want to eat not be eaten. I've also seen a load of bamboo on the southern most part of my cozy little slice of hell.

I've been picking up random crap off the beach, hoping we'll be picked up by the authorities before I have to use much of it but you never know. I found a message in a bottle, can you believe it, people actually put messages in bottles in today's day and age! Anyway it looks like a piece of a map of some kind, I have no way of determining what it's to or for, Damion's the ranger not me, God I miss him.

Oh, I've never been so drained before; I hope it's just stress and not a concussion or anything serious. I think I'll just lay down for a bit, maybe harvest more coconuts before dark if I wake up before then.

When I awoke I'll admit it was beautiful, the sun had just fallen beyond the horizon and the sky was alit with bright pinks and oranges. But I knew the moon would do me little good with light, warmth, or protection against wild animals. I knew I needed a fire. Lucky I had the flint fire starter Damion had given me as a graduation present a few years back. I didn't think it was going to light but it did, I was overjoyed. Now that I'm not so out of it I can get a real since of my surroundings, the place is lovely like the honeymoon getaways you read pamphlets about while eating Ben and Jerry's ice cream in the kitchen at the sink. Real virgin beauty like no one had ever seen the place. I hope that was far from the truth though, I hope that's just a gimmick the get tourists out here.

After a while I got board just sitting next to the fire, I wish I had a torch so I could see but that doesn't look promising, I have no way to get any wood save bamboo and the heat would just tunnel down through the hollow center and burn me holding the handle, no thank you. I did notice two large rocks sticking up out of the sand in the back of the beach, I've laid a few boards of wood I've found laying around, and I'm assuming there form D's boat. God I'm so worried. I'm going to try to make a spear so maybe I can catch a few fish to eat I'm starved, all the coconuts have done is make me piss like a Russian race horse.

I did it! I made a spear, I remembered what Dam had told me, how you need to split the wood and make a barb so that the fish can't wiggle off the end. I've caught about two sardines a grouper and what looks like a really small grouper. But protein is protein. I can't wait till I can tell Damion about this, he'll be so proud of me.


	2. Day 2

**Day 2 **

I remember the tiki that I had bought in town right before we left port, I don't know if it will burn, the man who I bought it from said it wouldn't but you can never trust strangers. I've dug out a small hole in the bottom so I can put it on a stalk of bamboo; I've put a fire in its mouth so I can find my way back to this beach if I get lost. I've got to start looking for everyone else; I can't leave them to die out here. At very least if they have died I'd want to bury them. Now I'm really worried!

I've eaten some of the fish, the rest I'm leaving to cook on stones near the fire, I'm going to explore my island and see if I can't figure out if this is a small pimple in the ocean or a massive stretch of inhabited land. I've got some coconuts in my bag, the map piece I've found, some toilet paper I had with me, some seashells and some ash form the fire last night that I'm saving in the Ziploc bag I had the toilet paper. I hope I don't get lost.

I've made it into what appears to be a small forest, unfortunately not long after I got in it started to rain, I don't see anything I can use as a viable shelter so it looks as if I'm screwed in that department. I'm still looking around seeing how I'm going to get wet no matter whether I'm looking for food and resources or not. So far I've found a fruit I've never seen, it tastes okay and I don't feel sick or anything, I just wish I didn't have to gamble like I am. I'm going to call the fruit a "star fruit" as if you cut it in half it looks like a star. I also found some type of bean; I'm going to call it a long-bean as it's longer than an average bean.

While exploring I've found loads of food, cucumbers Rum berries and banana's too. I've also seen a lot of this fern like plant I think I can weave into covering for a shelter latter, though I hope it doesn't come to that.

I've found loads of vines that I've been pulling down to use as rope. It's strong and seems to be plentiful. I'm wrapping it around my backpack so I can have easy access to it and it won't get tangled up. I was getting some down when I notices a large flat rock hidden in the underbrush of the forest floor, it seems to have writing of some kind all over it; I'm going to take it back to camp so I can look at it latter, hopefully it's an ad for a hotel or something.

I was heading back to camp; the visibility here is terrible do to the rain, when I tripped and fell. At first I thought it was just a tree root that had poked back up out of the ground but when I looked I couldn't help screaming. It was a dead body, it must have been here for some time as it was only bone, and even the clothes had rotted off of him. Being a doctor I can tell by the pelvis that the body was that of a man though I have no interest in knowing how he died. I would remember that he was here so that when the search and rescue teams came to get us I would tell them he was here so that at least his family could be notified.

I'm back a camp, the fish I've had cooking on stones near the fire are a godsend they tastes so good right now though my stomach is a bit weak after finding John Doe in the woods. Finding that body has me concerned, if this is a resort they would have found him already, so I know this must be a deserted island, one no one goes to otherwise he wouldn't have been there. I'm worried for my friends but the thought that Damion could be laying on the ground, in pain and not knowing what to do. That he could be dying and I not there to comfort or even safe him. It kills me.


End file.
